Yang In There, Baby
by Mr IDONTKNOWWHATIMDOING
Summary: Yang is an upright, attractive, funny girl. Or at least she thinks so. But after she gets dumped and her life slowly snowballs into absolute crap, she has to ask herself what the hell is going on? And more importantly, what the hell is she going to do now?
1. The Unclean Breakup

**Yang In There, Baby**

"Yang? Can we, uhm, stop for now?"  
"Uh...I don't understand, babe."  
"This isn't working for me right now."  
I caught my breath. I stopped riding him. That didn't just happen. He couldn't have said that.  
"Please get off me." Neptune murmured, sheepishly.  
Okay, that's something he's never said before. That's really not good. Did my hair look like shit today?  
"Yang?" He asked, more grit in his voice this time.  
I moved slowly, like a slug, my anxiety rising and filling my lungs. I sat there, on his penis, wondering if he had cheated on me since the last time we met.  
"Look," he said steadily, as if my emotional state was a trigger for a nuke, "I just don't feel good right now. You understand, right?"  
I didn't. "I do." I lied.  
He held my hips and slipped out. I noticed his penis drooped like a sad, wilting flower.  
"Can we take a break? From this I mean." He motioned to our naked bodies with a wave. "I don't know why, it's not working for me."  
"I get it." I sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over my naked body. "Take all the time you need, babe."  
Neptune nodded and immediately put his clothes back on, as if he was uncomfortable with me watching his naked form.  
Something was up with him today. He was uninterested, not trying hard at all. It annoyed me as much as it concerned me.  
At the time, I didn't worry too much. It was just a phase. He had been extra busy with assignments recently. Besides, I'm his girlfriend, it isn't too much for me to be understanding. Surely he still loved me.  
Frankly, I had no idea this was going to be the first domino that kicked off the shit storm.

Let me start off this disaster with a disclaimer, for my own sanity.

Hi! I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Hello, hello, shake your hand, smile warmly. I'm 17, studying in Beacon Academy, and I like boxing.  
I am not that bad of a person. I don't think I deserved any of the things that have happened to me recently. Just between you and me, I think I'm even something of a catch.  
Like a misunderstood protagonist, full of life and quirks.  
And yeah, I'm not perfect, but if karma is real, I don't get who's dog I kicked to get this in return.  
A bad day which started a chain of shitty events that snowballed into my life becoming an ultimate, complete, utter clusterfuck.  
Day after day of bad luck, embarrassing events, each one leaving me deeper and deeper into the metaphorical pit of cow-piss and dog farts.  
I just... Oh Jesus. I'm sorry, I'm losing track of my thoughts here. I'm going to try and narrate this properly. Let's just start somewhere simple. The breakup.

**Part 1 Of The Shit Storm: The Breakup.**

It was a bright, sunny day at the park. Neptune liked coming out here to sit on the little swing. I think it was his solitude. A place far away from admirers and people in general. I liked it too, although I was never a fan of the sun that constantly beamed down at us, since it fried me like...something that gets fried really really badly.  
Funny thing is, I thought I was so _fuck'n_ ready. I told myself I was going to handle it in strides, hit the ground running and get it over with.  
See, for the past few weeks, it was clear me and Neptune's relationship was heading for it's end. He was busy with college, and he just didn't have time for me.  
"I love you," he told me once. "I love you, but Beacon is more important to me. I can't have any distractions."  
Yeah, ouch. No worries though, no biggie, no shmiggie. It was totally fair, and he gave me an advance notice, so I was completely prepared when we planned to end it today. But of course, it went to shit.  
"Hey babe." I smiled weakly. He was sitting at his swing again. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too!" He said, a little caution in his tone. "Do you wanna...do this thing?"  
"Together." I nodded. "Let's."  
I sat on the swing opposite, gingerly positioning my butt onto the seat. I sighed. No point holding back. "God this is tough."  
Neptune laughed.  
I tried to grin. "I'm serious! You'll have to change your Facebook status, no longer in a relationship. R.I.P our relationship, big F."  
I looked at him while he gave a big mock 'urgh.' He shook his head and stared off into the clouds.  
He stayed quiet, which annoyed me. Clearly I was going to have to be the one to carry this out properly.  
I leaned a bit, and put my hand over his. "Look. I don't want to let you go, Nep. I just wanna...sleep with your stupid face forever."  
"I don't want to let you go either, Yang. And I know it's going to be really sad, and I'm kinda tearing up about it right now. But we'll be okay. I won't let you forget me. You've given me so much, I know how I should be properly treated now and always use this relationship as a comparison! Just not right now."  
I nodded firmly. "Agreed. Wanna tear up like a bunch of weirdos together?"  
"If I cry now I'll explode."  
"Hey, once in a lifetime experience."  
Neptune smiled. "How about _you_ sob and I stare off into the distance?"  
"I could cry enough for the both of us." I scoffed.  
"Hell yeah, pussy." He laughed.  
That bothered me. I didn't show it though. Neptune's always had an unceasing inclination towards asshole-ness.  
"Well, with all the extra time on my hands, I could just work out more in the gym. My body's been getting better." I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"Yeah?" Neptune rolled his eyes dismissively.  
I tutted and pulled the zipper down on my jacket a bit.  
"Ohhh boy. Hey, put that away. I'm not looking."  
"Why?" I moaned indignantly.  
"You know why."  
"Because of your dumb rule of not getting horny at school?"  
Neptune nodded, and that was the end of that. "Just saying, i have class soon. At 12."  
"Oh yeah, yeah." I checked my scroll. "5 minutes till 12. So…. this is really it, huh?"  
"Yep. This is really it."  
My world started to flip. I felt all the blood in my head crash into the back of my skull, then surge forward. I felt sick, something trying to crawl out of my throat.  
I pulled my jacket zipper back up again and stood up. "Fuck. Fuck. I can't do this."  
Neptune watched me quietly. "It's okay to cry, Yang."  
After that, I said...wait, I don't really remember if I said anything. Maybe I just continued crying? That was embarrassing, even to recount it. Looking back, I was a real _dumbass._ I couldn't at least throw a joke in there? Pooh, I'm sorry, I must be a real downer. I'm putting a pin in that memory for a while.  
Whaddya say we move on to something more interesting!  
Let's see. The time I fought a guy at a bar? No. The time me and Nep did it for the first time? Oh no, wound's still fresh.  
Oh, I know! 


	2. Holy Shit That's Embarrassing

**Part 2 Of The Shit Storm:**

I lay dormant, hunched over at my desk.  
My dorm room was empty, and the last time I checked, it was 2:30 in the morning.  
Blake was abroad staying with her parents, and Ruby and Weiss had gone to see my dad for a couple days, with my blessing mind you. I'm totally glad to let my sister off the hook for a while, because she deserves a break. But it did leave me completely alone.  
I had a pact with myself to sleep early tonight, some beauty rest for a broken heart, but I was wide awake like I'd be shot with a couple syringes of cocaine.  
I would have been sleeping in Neptune's arms right now, had we not broken up, painfully. My mind wandered glumly to what he was doing now. Was he sleeping peacefully? Or lying alone, wishing I was there with him? Or….god forbid, was he texting some new girl he'd met?

Crap, crap, all these thoughts were flooding my mind faster than I could chastise myself for having them.  
We'd only been broken up for a week, and already, i was a melted ice cream of a girl. Me! Yang Xiao Long! And here was I thinking I was a strong person who could laugh at anything.  
I looked at my scroll again. It was 3:07. I really needed to sleep tomorrow. My mind snapped to the mountain of assignments Mr Port had left, graciously.

Hm. I could always just text Neptune. Send him a message, see how he's doing. I could even gauge from his response if he _was_ seeing someone else.  
My hands suddenly filled with excitement. Yes, let me give Neptune a piece of my mind. Tell him how I felt, see how he reacts, find out what is _really_ going on!

God, no, no, no. Thats exactly what he wants from me, to come crawling back on my knees, begging for his attention. I should just ignore his texts, if he does reply. Read it, leave it, and reply 2 days later. I don't want him to think he has me in his pocket, because he doesn't!  
_Fuck_ that guy! I'm going to be happy, move on. That settles it.  
I got up decidedly, and strut to my bunk bed with my scroll and earbuds. Music always helps everything.  
With energy, I took off my pants and shirt, tossing them across the room. Lying down, I looked through my music playlist, and winced.  
Particularly because a lot of these songs were recommendations from Neptune, or simply songs we both liked.  
He liked hip hop and rap tons, so obviously, i _liked_ hip hop and rap too. I didn't hate it, but I would never listen to it by myself, and thus, the tracks i had saved lay untouched.  
I scrolled and stopped at a song, The Things by Wild Faunus. Yikes. Ouch. No. I really didn't want to think about this one.  
The Things is a perfectly cheesy song that has no right existing outside a late 90's romcom, but I adored cheesy tunes. A good few months into our relationship, Neptune had told me to play it.  
We were laying in bed naked together, enjoying the vibe of post-coitus.  
"I know! Play this song. It's called The Things."  
"The Things? I think I've heard of it." I mumbled, smiling, taking out my scroll to search it up.  
"It's by Wild Faunus. Just play it, play it, play it!" He laughed.  
I did, and he started dancing to it, total goofball mode. I still remember how good his butt looked.

I felt a wave of anger crash into my gut, sending it straight down to between my legs. That _asshole! _Did I mean that little to him!? How could he do this to me?  
All those happy memories, those good times?! No, it can't be same person. I couldn't see any correlation between the cold, indifferent Neptune I know and the loving, awesome Neptune I knew. _My Neptune._  
Fuck this! I grabbed my scroll and switched it to his contact. My fingers furiously pounded the screen as emotion took the wheel of my body.

_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?  
_  
No. No, that's too confrontational. What if I'm just misunderstanding? I need to text something sensible, but would catch him off guard if he _was _cheating on me.

_Hey. What's up? How are you?_

There. That would work. He wouldn't know I was freaking out, and if he was with someone new, he'd send something small and stupid. I would be able to _sniff out the bastard.  
_Sent.  
I stared at the screen for a while, then huffed and put my phone aside, breathing fast.  
A smokescreen of Neptune's face clouded all my other thoughts. His smile. His eyes. _Oh God, my sweet baby Neptune. What happened to you?  
_I looked at my scroll again.  
Unsurprisingly, he hadn't replied, the fucker.  
Thinking about him sent my crotch afire. I just realised I was actually really horny. For Neptune? God. It was 3:40. Why not? A little session couldn't hurt.

My fingers traced down the skin of my stomach, under the waistband of my underwear. I was going to be tired in Mr Port's class tomorrow anyways, and I wouldn't have time for _this. _Let's get it over with.  
With a groan and a snip of self-hating, I started.  
It felt numb, barely even moist.  
I was thinking of a faceless man, great body, passionately making love to me.  
Nope, still no reaction.  
My mind wandered to Neptune, and my legs immediately squeezed together.  
His flawless body, the way he would put his arms around me.  
But it wouldn't be me anymore. It would be some other girl. I'm not his anymore.  
My imagination shot to Neptune having sex with someone else. Instantly, I was wet enough to wash an entire car.  
This was awful. Not only was I masturbating thinking about _him_, I was imagining about getting cheated on. Tears started to form in my eyes.  
The worst thing is that it felt good. Amazing. I could feel my climax coming soon, peaking around the corner.  
I just needed to keep thinking about it. Keep thinking about it.  
Almost…  
Almost…..!  
There.  
Jesus.

Now listen, I had plenty of embarrassing moments before in my life. Tons of dumb, stupid mistakes that I cringe to think back on. But nothing made me feel more alone and pathetic than that moment. Lying there, tears forming in my eyes, hand in my pants, staring blankly at the ceiling after an orgasm so sub-par I had hardly noticed it.  
That night was akin to a nightmare. Yang Xiao Long, the melted ice cream of a girl, tossing and turning in the dark, before falling into a sleep lighter than a burnt feather.  
My heart ached, and boy, did I feel every second of it.


End file.
